beautiful death
by yunakicksass
Summary: a story of a heart broke zexion and a protective saix when xemnas threatens to kill zexion if saix doesnt split up with him what will zexion do? rated M fo later chapters and some langage.tehe deicated to my youtube friend
1. the brake up

I had been with my boyfriend for 6 months his name was saix. My use to be dog loving hottie that only I could touch. Plus on many occasions we would have the most joyful time touching each other intimately…well anyway. He had told me on numerous occasions that he had loved me so much that I had believed him. But I have locked my self in my room and I was curled up into a corner crying my yes out. My heart was truly shattered as of last night.

{{{{{{{the night BEFORE!!!!!}}}}}}}

"You said that you loved me! We loved each other!!" I shouted in rage and through tears not to mention the heartbreak.

"I do love you zexion!!! I just don't want you to get hurt!" he said back.

"Saix I enjoy pain if this is about last night when I started whimpering it's-" I was cut off by him.

"no zex this is not about SEX I loved it when you were whimpering! That's not the pain I'm talking about its some one-"

"What?! OH YOU MEAN XENMAS!!! So he's BETTER THAN ME!!!!!?????"

"No!! It's-"

"OUT GET OUT NOW YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He left silently and I collapsed to the ground in tears.

END OF FLASH BACK!!!!!! YAYAY!!!!

I was listening to my best friend demyx bang on my bed room door. Repeatedly trying to get me to open the door but I ignored him completely. I was reciting poems in my head that I have read I was still in the corner my eyes squeezed shut trying to stop the crying. My hands were over my ears trying to drown out every thing the poems the thought of Saixs' body and mine rubbing together, demyx repeated knocking on my door but I failed just like I failed at keeping saix to my self. I found my razor and started to slice my wrist.

It was night I could tell I was facing a window. And I was hungry. Some one knocked on my door. Demyx. I opened the door I when I walked to it.

"demyx I don't want to talk-" I stopped short when I saw saix's face looking down at me full of sorrow I wanted to hug him and kiss him and make it better but he…I proceeded to close the door when he stopped it.

"I just want to talk to you zexion. Please?" I gave up and let him into my room he gasped when he saw my new cuts on my wrist fresh just a bit of blood still there. I pulled my sleeve down farther on my arm.

"so you wanted to talk right?" I said

"ya its not what you think. I have no relations with xenmas I swear!" he said getting closer to me with each word.

"so why did you want to break up?" I asked now confused.

"he said he would kill you if I didn't leave you I just I had to I don't want to have you die!" he was now on top of my crying his fore head on mine. I put a hand on his face and started to kiss him sweetly. He stopped and averted his eyes from my face. I sat up and took off my shirt and threw it to the ground picked his head up and looked into his eyes.

"please give me one more go why don't we both go and move on together?" saix knew what I was getting and nodded then smirked devilishly and pounced on top of me. Ripping his shirt off throwing it to the ground nipping me and sucking at every few places I moaned in pure pleasure. I reached for his pants and pulled them off he did the same to me…….

Yuna: oh so mean cliff hanger!!!!

Zexion: why did I have to be so damn energetic??

Saix: I think you look hott like that. *kisses zexion*

Yuna: hey save it for the next chapter!!!! *bunny glare*

Saix:*erupts in to laughter*

Yuna: see it works every time! BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHA


	2. ATHOURS NOTE WOOOWOOOO

ZOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! So sorry for all of those stupid spelling mistakes and bad grammer. This is my frist don't make fun of me and yes there will be smexy parts in the next chapter. Oh my gosh I just figured something out! Saix and zexy combined makes SEXY!!!!!!!!! LolololololoLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!!!!!!!!!BAW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Zexion: sorry but two nice young men are here to take you away yuna they say your crazy and a potential threat to the public….

Yuna: THEY'ER COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY HAHA THEY'ER COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY HAHA HEHE OHOH TO THE FUNNY FARM WHERE LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL ALL THE TIME !THEY'ER COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY!!!!!!!

Saix: QUICKLY BEFORE SHE STARTS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!

Nice young men: yes we will *drags yuna out the door*

Zexion: don't worry we will get her back…….tomarrow. *laughs evily and jumps on saix*

%^*CENSORED*^%

TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!


	3. death via gun

I reached for his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers….his erected member was huge!!!! He pulled off me pants along with MY black and purple boxers reveling my 6 inch member. As our bare members rubbed together rapidly causing heat and sweat to bead all over my body. He liked from the head of my member all the way to my chin, nipping every few places. He was hovering over me our rubbing had stopped making me insane.

"Zexy I don't know bout this I don't want to hurt you right before we die…"he said looking down at me very unsure. I looked at him in the eyes sweetly I think….well I kissed him trying to make him feel better.

"Saix, please we have sex many times in the pass and yes it hurts." he look at me with sudden worry "but it hurts so wonderfully…I'm always waiting until that pain it's the best kind I ever felt….I love it and I love that's its you causing me it. And when you release mmmmmmmmmm oh that truly is the best!" now I had filled his eyes lust and yes that made me harder than ever. he reached for my dresser and took out my blueberry scented and flavored lube or as he calls it 'magic potion' flipped me over and propped me on my hands and knees I loved it when he took control he dipped his finger in it then slid it into my ass to get it wet. As he rubbed it on his hard long cock put the head at me asshole, I gripped the sheet preparing for the glorious pain it brought me, with a sudden force his member slammed in to me making me scream with joy. He was filled with to much lust to think of what he was doing. He started a rhythm first slow gradually speeding making me crazier then I'm known to be, he grabbed my member which was new to me and started to how do I say…… 'Jack with it' as its called my a certain flower boy….he was going faster then I thought possible. I didn't realize that I had been screaming his name.

with out warning my climax came as I released in his hand. Still thumping in to me he liked his hand allover he slipped his member out of my ass and flipped me over whipped his cock of in my sheets I was fairly confused when I was going to ask, when he shoved his member in my mouth I was shocked but soon started to suck and lick his hard thick huge member sooner then expected he released I was forced to swallow but yet it was a bitter sweet taste.

He took his member out and collapsed next to me. We held each other tightly afraid to let go, when a clapping noise started. We sat up and to our greatest fear Xemnas high and mighty himself was in my room watching us having our intense sex.

"Hmmm that was beautiful my favorite part was when Zexion yelled 'god Saix its so big' and ' please fuck me harder!' ahhhh I was beautiful but I'm afraid that you are going to have to be killed Zexion sorry." He held up a gun and pointed it at me.

"NO! If you kill him ill kill my self or you kill us together!!!!" he shouted in one came up behind him and held him there so he couldn't move.

" I was hoping you wouldn't say that saix but you know I do enjoy killing people….so I guess its okay your still gonna be my new sex slave." He pulled up another gun and aimed it at my head "bye-bye" booming noise then a loud scream and every thing was gone, black every thing but saix…

Yuna: I did every good on this one and there is going to be a very short two chaps after this!!!!!

Xemnas: I think it was extraordinary you can join the organization if wanted…

Zexion: that was good and so was the sex!

Saix: Amen to that!!!!

Yuna: excuse us for a moment saix has gone black!lolololol


	4. waking up and who akuroku and others

I woke up to extreme brightness it was blinding I realized I was wearing white pants and something was on my chest right over my heart. It was a 6. Why? I looked around and found that I was sitting alone where is he? Saix did you die with me? What die? I died? Oh oh ya xemnas did he only kill me did he make saix a sex slave? Was I alone by my self? Why is it so cold? Why can't I cry!? I got up and walked around. It's peaceful here…a little to peaceful where is everyone? Am I alone forever? No one to love or hold to be with be friends with? It really is cold here, but when I died it was summer. What has happen to me? There's a fountain just over there I want to see it. When I got there in the water I saw saix chained to a bed bruised and bleeding and crying…my name. Why is he so sad? Did I do this? The door opened I saw him walk in. 'oh shut up its been a week that he has been dead! Now let's begin.' I saw in fear as xemnas rape my one true love... saix. How did this happen? Everything was so perfect. Why did he come? Why did he watch? Why did I have to die? So many questions so little answers. I know that I loved saix. I know that I am dead. I know that xemnas killed me. I know that he rapes saix. I know that I have been dead for about a week. But still I need more answers. I need some one to help me find out what's going on I feel so alone so desperate so…unloved. I fell to the floor. I kept fading in and out of darkness. I was so scared. The last thing I saw before the darkness consumed me was two boys one with spiky red hair and the other with messy/spiky blond hair.

" hey roxy you know….he's still out" he laughed "we could make a little over there. I don't think we would wake him up he seems pretty out."

" no axel I will not have sex with you while there is some one in the room….it seems dirt." What I guessed who was roxy said " and please axel stop calling me roxy that is not my name!!!!! its roxas…"he said matter of factly

" he he ROXS ASS!!" Who I guessed was axel said…..how immature. I think its about time I let them know im a wake..

" could yall shut up" I said sitting up in a bed the blond squealed cluching the red head " you two are very loud roxas and axel" I didn't know who was who but the red head was enjoying having the blond hug him.

"how-how long were you awake?" the blond said nervous and uneasy and red faced.

"long enough to find out that a guy named axel is a sex fend and that roxas is so much more smarter and mature that axel." The blond laughed.

" your so right he is sex driven!" he started to laugh the red head just snorted and looked away. "so have you figured out whos who?"

"yes I have" I said coldly roxas looked scared.

"HEY DON'T BE SO MEAN TO HIM" the red head looked mad and was hugging roxas from behind "he was just trying to be your fucking friend!" axle was mad

" look im sorry but I was just killed by a man who has made my lover a fucking sex slave!!!!!i loved saix and now im gone and hes abused and crying!!!" I broke down I couldn't control my emotions I started to cry. Roxas stood up and sat next to me.

" hey I was killed I was taken away from axle but he ended his life so he could be with me again…" a blond haired girl came into the room and looked at us bordly.

" hey we got a new one in the other room his name Is xiggbar..." I jumped up to everyones surprise.

"no…"they got the idea that I new him and took me to see him, "oh xigg what's demxy going to do with out you there… he's probly writing depressing songs about you…"

"Demxy? Oh that lil dude came in just before you did… so this guy and demdem were lovers… oh well." I was shocked!

"What demxy is here? He was killed to! NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why is every one dying or being killed?! No no no!!" I was curled up in the fettle my eyes wide I couldn't hold it in I broke down crying again. I felt warmth on top of my head.

"Hey zexy stop crying im here and xiggy is to and it's alright now we really can be best friends for ever." I heard the sweet voice of my best friend favorite surfer and musician. I look up as he knelt to the ground I wrapped my arms around him I saw the roman numeral for 9 on his chest over his heart. I heard the door open once more I must be disturbing others..

" hey why don't I get some lovin demikins?" that ruff voice the tint of british. Xiggbar shooter. Demys man meat.

"well of coarse you do xiggy!!!!!!!!" demyx jumped up to xiggbar and kissed him… alot… some more… and some more.

" hey there zexy fancy meeting you here." Xiggbar said almost to coolly.


End file.
